bangtang_boysfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fake Love
Fake Love ((trad.lit Amor Falso) forma parte del álbum Love Yourself:Tear y es la número 2. Escrita por RM, hitman bang y Pdogg. MV Hay 2 MV's, uno de ellos es una versión cantada y bailada. Rompió un record nuevo en el número de likes en las primero 24 horas. Sin embargo youtube invalidó este número diciendo que no las consideraban reales. El segundo MV es una versión rock de Fake Love y con escenes añadidas. No es la primera canción que tiene versión rock, sin embargo es la primera vez que se publica un MV con una versión rock. Promoción Es la primera canción de BTS que tiene un [[Vocabulario/Términos de K-pop|'all kill']]. Además es la primera canción de Kpop en llegar a billboard top 200. La canción Fake Love también ha llegado ha los primeros top 10 de streaming y les ha ganado un reconocimento del propio presidente de Corea del Sur por twitter |-|Coreano= 널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 널 위해서라면 난 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love I wanna be a good man RM/JUNG Just for you 세상을 줬네 RM/JUNG Just for you 전부 바꿨어 RM/JUNG Just for you Now I dunno me RM/JUNG Who are you? 우리만의 숲 너는 없었어 내가 왔던 Route 잊어버렸어 나도 내가 누구였는지도 잘 모르게 됐어 거울에다 지껄여봐 너는 대체 누구니 널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 널 위해서라면 난 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love Why you sad? I don’t know 난 몰라 웃어봐 사랑해 말해봐 나를 봐 나조차도 버린 나 너조차 이해할 수 없는 나 낯설다 하네 니가 좋아하던 나로 변한 내가 아니라 하네 예전에 니가 잘 알고 있던 내가 아니긴 뭐가 아냐 난 눈 멀었어 사랑은 뭐가 사랑 It’s all fake love Woo, I dunno, I dunno, I dunno why Woo 나도 날 나도 날 모르겠어 Woo, I just know, I just know, I just know why ’cause it’s all fake love, fake love, fake love Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love JIMIN/V 널 위해서라면 난 JIMIN/V 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 JIMIN/V 널 위해서라면 난 JIMIN/V 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 JIN/JUNG 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 JIN/JUNG 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 JIN/JUNG 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 JIN/JUNG 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 |-|Romaji= neol wihaeseoramyeon nan seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo neol wihaeseoramyeon nan apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo I'm so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I'm so sorry but it's Fake love, fake love, fake love I wanna be a good man RM/JUNG Just for you sesangeul jweonne RM/JUNG Just for you jeonbu bakkweosseo RM/JUNG Just for you Now I dunno me RM/JUNG Who are you? urimane sup neoneun eopseosseo naega watteon Route ijeobeoryeosseo nado naega nuguyeonneunjido jal moreuge dwaesseo geoureda jikkeoryeobwa neoneun daeche nuguni neol wihaeseoramyeon nan seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo neol wihaeseoramyeon nan apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae I'm so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I'm so sorry but it's Fake love, fake love, fake love Why you sad? I don't know nan molla useobwa saranghae malhaebwa nareul bwa najochado beorin na neojocha ihaehal su eomneun na nasseolda hane niga joahadeon naro byeonan naega anira hane yejeone niga jal algo itteon naega anigin mweoga anya nan nun meoreosseo sarangeun mweoga sarang It's all fake love Woo, I dunno, I dunno, I dunno why Woo nado nal nado nal moreugesseo Woo, I just know, I just know, I just know why cause it&8217;s all fake love, fake love, fake love Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae I'm so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I'm so sorry but it's Fake love, fake love, fake love JIMIN/V neol wihaeseoramyeon nan JIMIN/V seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo JIMIN/V neol wihaeseoramyeon nan JIMIN/V apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo JIN/JUNG sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil JIN/JUNG nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil JIN/JUNG irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo JIN/JUNG piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo |-|Español= Por ti, podía fingir que estaba feliz cuando estaba triste Por ti, podía fingir que era fuerte cuando estaba herido Desearía que el amor fuera perfecto como el amor mismo Desearía que todas mis debilidades pudieran ser ocultadas Cuidé de una flor que no puede florecer En un sueño que no puede volverse realidad Estoy tan harto de este falso amor, falso amor, falso amor Lo siento mucho pero es falso amor, falso amor, falso amor Quiero ser un buen hombre, RM/JUNG solo por ti di el mundo, RM/JUNG solo por ti Cambié todo, RM/JUNG solo por ti pero no me conozco, RM/JUNG ¿quién eres tú? El bosque solo para nosotros, no estuviste ahí La ruta que tomé, la olvidé Incluso me sentí inseguro de quien yo era Intento balbucear en el espejo, ¿quién diablos eres tú?? Para ti, podía fingir estar feliz cuando estaba triste Para ti, podía fingir que era fuerte cuando estaba herido Ojalá el amor fuera perfecto como el amor mismo Deseo que todas mis debilidades pudieran ser ocultas Crecí una flor que no puede florecer En un sueño que no puede hacerse realidad Te amo tanto, te amo tanto Intento moldear una mentira bonita para ti El amor es una locura, el amor es una locura Trato de borrarme y hacerme tu muñeca Te amo tanto, te amo tanto Intento moldear una mentira bonita para ti El amor es una locura, el amor es una locura Trato de borrarme y hacerme tu muñeca Estoy tan harto de este falso amor, falso amor, falso amor Lo siento mucho pero es falso amor, falso amor, falso amor ¿Por qué estás triste? No lo sé. No lo sé Sonríe, di "te amo" Mírame, incluso me di por vencido Incluso tú no puedes entenderme Dices que no estoy familiarizado, que cambiaste al que solías gustar Dices que ya no soy yo, el que tu conocías tan bien ¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir? No, estoy ciego ¿Amor? ¿Qué demonios es el amor? Es todo amor falso Woo, no sé, no sé, no sé por qué Woo, ni siquiera, ni siquiera yo me conozco Woo, solo sé, sé, sé por qué Porque es todo falso amor, falso amor, falso amor Te amo tanto, te amo tanto Intento moldear una mentira bonita para ti El amor es una locura, el amor es una locura Trato de borrarme y hacerme tu muñeca Te amo tanto, te amo tanto Intento moldear una mentira bonita para ti El amor es una locura, el amor es una locura Trato de borrarme y hacerme tu muñeca Estoy tan harto de este falso amor, falso amor, falso amor Lo siento mucho pero es falso amor, falso amor, falso amor JIMIN/V Por ti, podía fingir JIMIN/V que estaba feliz cuando estaba triste JIMIN/V Por ti, podía fingir JIMIN/V que era fuerte cuando estaba herido JIN/JUNG Ojalá el amor fuera perfecto como el amor mismo Deseo que todas mis debilidades pudieran ser ocultas [JIN/JUNG Crecí una flor que no puede florecer JIN/JUNG En un sueño que no puede hacerse realidad Categoría:Canción